Tense Relations
by Silvre and Vulpi
Summary: People from all different countries have been sent to a strict academy where commoners are paired with royalty and work together. But war is brewing, and worse yet, the students have begun to take sides. With friends becoming enemies and lovers fated to hate each other, will there ever be order in the school? Modern, medieval-ish high school AU. *We're currently on a mini hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

_I am Silvre and you amazingly awesomely just clicked on this story. I have decided that you are awesomely Prussia. (Yes, Prussia is an adjective.) This is our first time writing something that other people can freely see. Hopefully, it won't be un-awesomely awful, but you know, it's all good. If you decide you love it and thinks it's absolutely, awesomely, squeal-worthy, I now adore you. Anyway, yeah, ummmm, you can read now if you want and read my nonsense...yeah..._

**Well, hi there whoever has decided to awesomely read this! I'm Vulpi, as you already know...uhhhh, so this is also _my_ first time writing a Hetalia fanfiction, so hope you like it. Yeah. Ha det!**

All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya and not to us...sadly..

* * *

><p><span>Ludwig's POV<span>

He couldn't believe it was actually today. There were 355 other days that it could be...so why today? He could already feel the old rumors spin around him, a maelstrom of feelings. He had no one to talk to in middle school. They had all feared him and he could not pick up his courage to try to talk, to make friends. He could only continue to act like the tough person he was supposed to be. He wasn't like his brother at all. Some even doubted their relationship. It would be so easy to be Gilbert, having his own crowd, taking in his own self-proclaimed awesomeness. They were the son of a general and as his father said he had to start acting like it. Father had told him that at this Academy he would be paired up with his future master, the royal blood of kingdoms and the children of the wealthy. He would be their servant, butler, whatever, but he would serve them. He could only hope that his future master would not cringe from him and go out of his way to avoid him.

Gilbert's POV

He stared at his brother, his crimson red eyes practically glowing a hole through him. Ludwig was trying so hard to look confident, and Gilbert could totally be bursting out in his awesome laughter by now. But he had promised himself that he'd be supportive and not try to make fun of his brother. Gilbert clapped Ludwig so hard on his back that his usually stonewall brother actually jumped.

"West," he practically shouted with his 'totally awesome' voice, "Don't be nervous, come on your awesomely awesomest brother will get the most awesome academy life in the whole awesome universe."

West just glared at him and stood up, towering over him.

"You know your partner will not be that bad right? Unless you get Sophie of course! She is, after all, un-awesomely stuck up. Totally un-awesome right?"

West just grumbled. "Whatever. We have to go anyways. Hurry up."

He could only stare at his brother. "That's all you say to my awesome speech?!"

He practically shrieked from the shock. But he was right, he had to go and escort Francis to school now. He, of course, was going to be the awesomest escort possible.

Felicia's POV

"Do you know what day it is?!" she shrieked.

Felicia had wanted this day to come so long ago. "What?" her sister mumbled back.

"THE SELECTION! WE GET TO SEE OUR PARTNERS!" she shouted. She was practically glowing from happiness. Then her sister shot straight up, eyes wide, looking at Feli as if her beloved sister had just shot her.

"DID YOU JUST SAY IT'S THE _SELECTION_?" Lovina yelled.

"If I get that tomato bastard as partner I will quit being princess and go start a pasta restaurant!" Her sister had turned the color of a freshly colored tomato that was going to explode any moment.

Felicia quickly assured Lovi that the chances were of a minimum and that the selectors would fit their own personalities with a suitable partner. Of course to Feli there would be no one less suitable than Antonio; she believed they would be partnered. She giggled at her thoughts. Her sister glared at her. "You were thinking something weren't you?" She tackled her with a pillow.

"I. WILL. NOT. HAVE. HIM. AS. MY. PARTNER." Her twin practically spat out every word.

"Oh, but we'll never know if we don't go. COME ON. Let's move it already~!"

Her sister grunted but quickly went to get ready.

Bella's POV

"Oh my god! I almost forgot!" Bella thought, as she rushed to prepare for the choosing of partners. Honestly, she had absolutely no clue who would be chosen as her partner, but to her, surprise was always fun. Not that she wasn't curious. Most people were. She ran up the steps of the fancy marble staircase leading upstairs, almost tripping as she forgot to pick up her skirt. She burst into her room and fell headfirst onto her bed, looking up and savoring the last day she would have almost complete freedom and privacy. Ah, it would be nice to always have things the way they were now.

She lay there, immersed in her thoughts, then jumped off her bed and started searching for clothes. "I have so many pretty dresses...I wonder which one would be the most suitable for this afternoon!", she thought as she rummaged around in her wardrobe.

"So today…" A deep voice was heard in the room next to hers. Bella instantly recognized her older brother and kept her ears pricked to hear more. "I don't care who I'm supposed to be with. It's Lilli who should be with someone who is not an idiot." That perpetually grumpy voice made Bella stifle a laugh. The partners wouldn't be _that _bad! Plus, Bella knew her cousin Vash would HAVE to be with someone. She giggled again; it would be interesting seeing how he reacted to the so-called 'idiots'. "Your sister's 14 already…she'll be fine." Bella's brother Lars commented. "If anyone dares mess with her-!" Vash exclaimed angrily. "As I said, she...handle...erself.." Bella couldn't hear anything else after that. "_They must've moved downstairs. I better go meet them."_ She thought.

Looking around a bit more, and practically emptying all the contents of her wardrobe, Bella finally gasped in delight. "There!" In her grasp was a gorgeous emerald coloured dress that glistened in the light and matched her orange-blonde hair perfectly. "That should be more than suitable!" She quickly changed into it, and tied a ribbon on to complete the set, happily prancing to the first floor of the castle to meet her relatives. "Brother, cousin, are you ready? I am!" She smiled her signature cat-like smile. "Yes," was the curt reply from Vash, followed by a "Good. Just in time," from her brother. "Alright then!" Bella exclaimed happily.

She opened the large engraved castle doors and stepped outside. The outside air was crisp and fresh.

Today was a day like no other.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued!<p>

_Please feel free to comment with suggestions and stuff... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. There's nothing much to say for this chapter, besides the fact that Silvre wrote basically everything except part of Mattie and Ludwig's PoV. And she did a super awesome job too!**

_HEI! I hope you liked the first chapter! Hope this one won't disappoint. I will be quiet now so that you can read. As you can see I am strongly resisting the urge to babble for another few paragraphs. :) _

EVERYTHING BELONGS TO DARK LORD HIMARUYA AND NOT TO US...SADLY...  
><span>

* * *

><p><span>Mattie's PoV<span>

She fought the urge to hurry back home. With her cousin munching on her infinite stock of hot dogs, she had been dragged to school. She didn't believe that it would make much of a difference if she even came or not. After all, she was practically invisible. But Amelia had reminded her that today was the selection. How could she not go? Mattie trembled unsteadily on her feet. How would her partner even see her when she was almost one-hundred percent invisible? She felt the urge to burst into tears. Suddenly she saw a shadow almost plow into Amelia.

"Amelia, how could you bloody forget?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO ESCORT ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT ESCORT MEANS?" Arthur's face had turned completely purple but Amelia just blinked back blankly.

"What are you talking about? I told you I had to go to this hot dog sale! I thought you knew." She said back innocently. Maddie could only frustratedly watch them exchange their own insults back and forth."Didn't the selectors match personalities? What happened?" She thought.

Then Arthur turned to her. "I suppose that you get your partner today. You better hope that you don't get one that's as useless as this bloody git."

He glared at Amelia, his fury obvious. But she was too busy having her fifth hot dog since breakfast.

Suddenly the speaker rang out, "All first years are to go to the gym to get their partners. Now. AND GILBERT BEILSHMIDT, DON'T DRAG YOUR BROTHER INTO ANYTHING BEFORE HE EVEN KNOWS HIS OWN PARTNER."

She laughed nervously. "I guess that means me." Dodging her future classmates she quickly fled into the gym.

Lovina's PoV

She felt her fury bubble up inside her, and there was a pretty good chance she would explode at any moment. "Why the hell is that tomato bastard sitting next us?!" If that bastard touched her little sister, let's just say that he wouldn't last a minute. Unfortunately, she never got that far, the announcer called for everyone's attention.

"As you well know, today you are getting your partners. Please listen carefully and find your partner as soon as you are called." Of course, all Lovina could think about was who she didn't want to be paired with. "First pair...Antonio Fernández Carriedo and Lovina Vargas…" She screamed, "OH SHIT!" silently in her head. She nearly lost herself and tackled the idiot boy who was grinning from ear to ear. She not very discreetly glared daggers that could have actually hit Antonio in the face. When she realized that the names were done being called, she quickly and in a very real way tackled the 'bastard'. "YOU F**KING BASTARD DID YOU HACK THE SCHOOL'S F**KING COMPUTERS? DO YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS?!" Her next words were muffled because her oh-so-sweet sister had stopped her. "Lovi, maybe we shouldn't be doing this here. People are staring…" Felicia whispered to her fuming sister. A tall German blond silently stood siffly at her side. "Who the hell are you?!" Lovina asked, almost to her breaking point. "Uhhh...I'm Felicia's partner." He answered hesitantly.

"I told you to call me Feli, Ludwig, I can call you Luddy. We can have pet names and everything~!" Her sister beamed. At this point Lovina passed out, almost hitting the ground, before Antonio caught her. "I'm taking her to the nurse." He whispered quietly as if she was just sleeping.

Ludwig's PoV

Ludwig stared at the two sisters in awe. "Talk about opposites. It's even crazier than me and Gilbert!" He thought. He simply refused to let anyone call him pet names, or the other way around. "I apologize Felicia...I told you no already." He replied, as he noticed Antonio carrying Lovina away, bridal style. "Uh..Antonio, are you guys dating?" Antonio just grinned slyly and laughed in his weird way, "Fusosososo! No, not yet-!" Antonio then hurried towards the nurse's office with Lovina. He felt a faint tug on his shirt. He turned to find Felicia peering up at him. "Did you forget about me?" She asked with a hint of sadness. He was about to answer when the familiar sound of his brother snapped his head back up.

"HEY WEST I SKIPPED CLASS TO COME AND MEET YOUR AWESOME PARTNER! SUCH A CUTIE TOO!" Gilbert shouted loudly, so everyone in the gym could probably hear him. Francis ran after him.

"Were supposed to get away with it this time remember?" Francis practically shouted this as well so the teachers were already notified.

"Francis you IDIOT! You un-awesomely gave away our plan!" Gilbert screamed (a bit un-awesomely himself). He now understood the message the announcer had given and he couldn't have his new partner get in trouble right away. Leading Feli away from the commotion, they quickly ended up outside.

"Oh look!" Felicia said happily. "Ve~ What a beautiful ravishing gorgeously awesome pretty day!" She yelled all at once into the cool, open air. "We must go and find our friends, Luddy!" She squealed. She ran off dragging him with her.

Mattie's PoV

Oh, Mattie was nervous all right. And in all honesty, she had the right to be. When her partner turned out to be Ivan Braginski, she could feel all her veins turn into ice. He towered over her, and his hair was almost completely white. She knew there were numerous rumors that he was a delinquent and a part of gangs, but he had still gotten into this school. The only words he had said were, "I'm your partner, Ivan Braginski." Then he remained silent until now. "You are Maddie, da?" "Y-yes..." she replied, unable to think of what else to say with Ivan's intimidating aura making her tremble uncontrollably. This was the one time she wished no one could see her. 'Maple,' she thought, 'Didn't they say they checked our personalities with the pairings?!' She could almost swear that the giant in front of her would not get along with her timid and almost transparent personality. She turned at the sound of Felicia and Bella yelling for her attention.

"Mattie, we were looking for you. And look at your partner, he's scary!", commented the little Italian next to what she inferred was her partner, a rather large German. She glanced quickly at the Russian to see if he was mad at Feli's description of him. She couldn't tell.

"Yeah, I guess.." she murmured.

Bella ran up to her quickly. "Mattie, look who turned out to my partner! Isn't it so great?" Vash stood indifferently at her side. She was surprised, partners were not usually related. Vash looked at her sympathetically. He leaned toward her slightly and whispered, "You better watch out for his sister. Try to stay alive." Mattie shivered at his ominous message.

"The rest of day will be used to get to know your partner. Please take this time carefully. Classes will start formally tomorrow." The announcer blared.

"Luddy let's go outside!" Feli squealed, practically dragging him with her.

"We're going to go and explore!" Bella yelled back at her while she pranced to the doorway with Vash in tow.

She turned back to Ivan. "Ummm...s-so," she stammered. "S-should I be a-avoiding your sister b-by any chance?"

She stared in surprise as Ivan looked sad for her. "Look...I'm sorry about my sister and you probably heard the rumors."

She could feel the embarrassment flood onto her face. How could she believe such rumors? She had judged him even before she knew his name. "I-I'm sorry…" she tried to apologize.

Confusion swept over his face, "What are you talking about? Everyone does that. It's fine. But please do look out for Natalia." The tall student looked slightly unnerved.

"So, you didn't take over your last school where everyone obeyed your every wish and command? You're not part of the mafia? You won't eat me alive?" Mattie whispered quietly in a rush of air. She couldn't stop the onslaught of questions in her mind.

A shadow of a bemused smile passed his face. "I believe not."

She felt intense relief. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, definitely some stormy happenings here! Especially for poor Lovina...<strong>

**On a side note, I'm absolutely totally amazed that this story already has comments/reviews! It makes me so happy to see that you guys like it! Might as well reply to them! **

_OMG I THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE FOR THE COMMENTS AND VIEWS. I needed those so bad... :) Like seriously wish I could read minds but I can't. So when I see all the views I am dying to know if you liked it or not. :) Thanks for reading the story, suggestions always welcome! I won't even mind if you just comment saying you read it :)  
><em>

Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt: **Yes****, it is a fact! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! **  
><em>(I want to know really badly right now if your related to the awesomely, and totally squeal-worthy Herr Awesome (aka Prussia)...you don't have to answer if you want to avoid stalkers...it's all good.. ;)<em>

miakatsuki: **You're correct! It wasn't too confusing to figure out everything, was it? Also, had we not already wrote this out about a week ago, I would certainly have considered your suggestion! Lilli and Ludwig are cute together!** (_yeah...ummm...I ship GerIta...so like...) But thanks for the suggestions! That would've been a Prussia idea but sadly we worked on it before to get a head start...I know how much people hate cliffhangers...sadly, cliffhangers exsist..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hai people of the awesome universe! This is Silvre with a new hopefully fabulously awesome chapter that is absolutely 100% squeal worthy. ;) I won't continue to write a full essay of author's notes because I have nothing to say and also because I'm stuffing my face with candy. If you don't know already, it's really super duper hard to type while trying to enjoy a perfectly wonderful packet of m&ms that you're stuffing in your face along with a couple of chocolate bars. Not all at once though, that wouldn't taste so awesome. :P Ok now...HA DET!_

**Hei readers! Hopefully you had a fun Halloween! I'm actually going to eat more candy today than yesterday :P **

**Anyway we were thinking about writing a Halloween story but decided not to because we couldn't find the official costumes at all! (Does anyone know where to find the Halloween comic? Or if it's even released?) **

**So instead we ended up finalizing this and Silvre wrote part of Chapter Four. You can most likely already tell what our writing styles are like, huh? x) Oh and if my French is absolutely terrible please tell me!**

**NOW I WILL STOP BABBLING SO YOU CAN READ THE CHAPTER **

Hetalia belongs to Sir (Awesome) Hidekaz Himaruya not to us...sadly T.T**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Gilbert's PoV<span>

All he could hear at the moment was the totally un-awesome yelling of his new homeroom teacher. Sadly, Francis had ruined their perfectly, awesomely, awesome plan. Another totally un-awesome thing, second years _actually_ had class on the first day. And something felt different right now. His classmates were tense and the air in the classroom was slightly heated. He had the feeling he had missed out an awesome duel.

"Your attention please, future classmates, it is your awesome new classmate speaking-" He was cut off abruptly by Francis, who clamped a hand over his mouth.

"_Mon dieu! _Are you crazy? You know if we get in trouble again we get lunch detention and you know those _excellent_ 60 minutes are supposed to be used to flirt to those beautiful _mademoiselles_!"

"Francis, is that ALL you ever think about?" Gilbert laughed obnoxiously.

"France is the country of _l'amour_, non?" Francis winked, and Gilbert, the usually annoying one, tried to shut him up.

Luckily, and in a way, non-luckily, at that moment, the teacher of this certain class had arrived.

"Attention everyone. ATTENTION YOU BRATS!" shouted his teacher in an extremely un-awesome way that for some reason all the teachers had done. What was up with them? "This year I understand there are some tensions but we are still to learn and get along within this classroom, got it? DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" All the students nodded in quiet agreement.

Gilbert turned to the raven-haired boy sitting next to him. "Kiku, do you have any idea what's going on? The teacher's acting _so _un-awesomely, with all his shouting. It was ok this morning, and like now, the whole atmosphere is freaking un-awesome!"

"Did you not know, Gilbert-san? You are usually the most interested in these sorts of things. Lars declared war on Antonio."

"Really?" Gilbert let a small chuckle escape. "What's it been, the millionth time? I should totally go help Toni though, he needs the awesome me as backup."

Kiku sighed. "If you want to. But I think it best not to get involved in these things. I heard that Lars was serious."

"What_ever, _Gilbert the awesome is still going to help out his bud! Seriously, though, why did they fight in the first place?" He inquired.

"Didn't you hear? Lars is very overprotective of his sister, a princess. And she has a crush on Antonio, so I guess it's hard for him to let go. Also, are they not from different countries? The two of them, I mean?"

"Yeah..." Gilbert started to answer, and for the third time this day he was interrupted by the teacher's shouting.

"MR. KARPUSI, WHEN DID I EVER STATE THAT CATS WERE ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL?!" The teacher's face had scrunched up into an un-awesome scowl as he jerked his head toward Heracles.

The Greek student, who had been sleeping, was (quite rudely, Gilbert had to say) jolted awake. On his head was a small grey kitten who had been dozing off as well, and had let out a loud "meow!" at the teacher's voice.

"Sorry..." The laid-back student mumbled before stashing the kitten, not very discreetly at all, in his bookbag space and falling back asleep, head on his desk.

"I have to say, that guy is the most _unlike _Hercules I have ever seen..." Gilbert thought to himself.

Lovina's PoV

She felt the urge to throttle the bastard Spaniard peering at her over her own head. She knew she had fainted but he had absolutely no need to get within a 25 mile radius of her. Who the he** did he think he was? She was more than capable to look after herself.

"WHAT THE HE** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BASTARD? WHO THE F*** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She screamed. Every head in the infirmary turned her way. Including the tomato bastard. Well, it would be ok, she never went to the nurse that much anyway.

She sprang from the bed she was laying on and ran down the halls like a bloodhound trying to find her sister. The bastard sprinted closely behind. Whispers followed them down the hall, she caught phrases and bits.

"Did you hear? Lars called war on Antonio. They said it was for real this time."

"No way…."

"Like, forreal though this time…."

"Everyone's taking sides…."

"Dude, I can't believe this...!"

She turned to the idiot tomato bastard. "YOU BETTER HAVE NOT DRAGGED FELI IN THIS. IF YOU DID, I WILL DRAG YOU TO F***ING HELL!"

He grinned back in a confused way that was making her blow her fuse. "What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure Lars was kidding. It's like a game we play." He flashed her a smile as if that made everything true. She fought the urge to slam him into the rows of lockers behind him.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.…." She whispered under her breath… The important thing was to find her dear sister, not to beat the shit out of this waste of time. Racing through the halls, she finally found Feli with Bella, Vash, and her new partner, whoever the h*** he is. Her eyes narrowed automatically, she was quite sure that Bella was Lars's sister. "Feli what are you doing?" She asked cautiously, keeping her eyes on the enemy. When the hell did she choose a side? she thought abruptly. What could she f***in do? Between the choice of the Lars and the damn tomato bastard, she had to choose the f***in annoying one. If she already choose a side whether or not that side was f***in annoying, she had to stick to it.

She turned back to her sorella. "Don't you know your friend's brother already declared war on this bastard beside me? Please choose a side Feli."

Feli looked hesitantly from side to side. She felt awful for making her beloved sister choose but what could she do, the ship already set sail.

"I suppose I must ask Ludwig…" she began.

She interrupted. "The royal chooses for the pair Feli, when there's war. Please just choose quickly."

Feli looked uncomfortable, and she felt a stab of guilt.

"Very well, I choose Toni's side." she murmured.

The cause of the problem, who dared interrupt actually did. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD THINKING? She felt absolutely murderous. Glaring at the f***in bastard, she turned around to face her partner.

Forcing out a chuckle, he interrupted, "Please, Lars was just joking. Don't take it too seriously." He stared at her, smiling from ear to ear, practically sang, "Lovi, even if this is a joke, it's absolutely wonderful to know that you'll be on my side though." He beamed.

She felt the urge to slap the hell out of the damn tomato bastard. She still felt uneasy and had the nagging feeling that it was for real this time. No jokes. Better be careful than sorry.

Kiku's PoV

"Whew", Kiku thought to himself. He had survived that EXTREMELY stressful first block class. Especially the teacher. He glanced at the piece of paper containing his schedule that he had taken out of his pocket. "Looks like I have Culinary Arts next," he muttered. Now if the young Asian student had focused more on where he was walking now instead of where he was supposed to be going, he would have realized that he had passed the 100's hall where his next class was at. The loud ring of the bell sounded next to him, suddenly, and only then Kiku realized that he had walked all the way to the 300's.

"Darn, darn, darn, DARN!", he cursed to himself in Japanese, as he turned and immediately ran in the right felt a hot rush come through him as he was tardy on the first day and ran faster, arriving at the entrance to the classroom…CRASH!

"So sorry..." Kiku's Greek partner apologized. "I didn't see you coming." Kiku nodded dizzily and stood up, head spinning, taking in the sight.

All faces had turned to look at him. And his classmates were in quite hilarious positions. There was a pretty curly-brown-haired girl poised with a frying pan in her hands, as if about to hit Gilbert, who stood next to her. In another corner of the room, a blonde-haired young man with enormous eyebrows was force feeding another student with burnt scones. A boy who looked almost identical to the other was next to the counter pouring gobs of maple syrup on-WAS THAT ITALIAN BREAD?!

Of course, all Kiku focused on was the fact that he had just embarrassed himself in front of the whole class, and his partner. He felt his cheeks grow hot as the teacher marched up to him, surely he would get detention in this strict academy. "Mr. Honda, as you can see, class has already started. Is there any reason as to why you are late?"

**END OF THE CHAPTER! HETALIA!**

* * *

><p><em>THANKS FOR READING! FEEL FREE TO COMMENT WITH SUGGESTIONS AND STUFF!<em>


End file.
